


Fairy Tail RP

by Starryyeah



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A fairy Tail rp with love triangles





	Fairy Tail RP

The thunder dragon was just glad the room was quiet and no one was around, since it meant he could easily pin her down. "I think you need a bit of an education" he chuckled as he kissed her deeply. 

"Not often I see the likes of you speechless" he teased

Rheck at first tried to struggle and to make sense at to what was going on but she found herself moaning into the kiss.

Ezra’s meal finally arrived and she started to politely and delicately eat with table manners.

Things weren't helped by the fact that his tongue was providing little sparks to entice her and charge up her nerves. "Seems you've been looking forward to a dragon to come along and dominate you" he grinned. 

He was trying to pay attention to his food, but couldn't help but be stunned by Erza's....assets

“Wh-What?! Th-that’s not ahh true!” Rheck mumbled cutely underneath him as she blushed beet red. He wouldn’t be able to do anything to her chest because it was wrapped in bandages.

Erza noticed X staring at her and she still continued to eat her food but at the same time was intrigued by him and blushed as she waited for him to eat as well.

The kiss was more than enough for now since he was eager to see what the powerful mage could do in her own right when properly entrance. Groaning softly over and over as he sucked on her tongue while his hand pressed into her tit hard...

Eventually he got to polishing off his food, all the while slowly licking along some of the leftover sauce on his finger. It appeared he had quite a lot of reach with it…

Rheck elicited another moan for him as her legs shifted underneath him and she french kissed him back moaning wantonly.

Erza took the last few bites of what remained of her dinner and she then wiped her mouth off with a napkin.

He bit along her lower lip before he pinched her nipple through the bandages, providing a little shock to wake them up. "Feels like you're excited..."

Finishing off a glass of wine, he turned to her pristine figure before chuckling. "So, how does the legendary Erzs Scarlet unwind after a night like this?"

“Ahh Laxus please! I’m still recovering and hurting!” Rheck said embarrassed and nervously whimpering.

“Well I usually head back to my place take a nice long hot shower or bath and then play some games.

"And yet here you, hungry for me" he grinned as he pulled away. "Maybe when you're better rested you'll join me..."

"...That sounds like an invite" he teased as his leg stroked hers under the table

Rheck was disappointed that it ended all too soon. She wanted more.  
“Laxus please! I need you!” She whined.

Erza tried so hard not to make a moan or any type of pleasurable noise but she ended up groaning.

He grinned at this before he walked over to her and grasped her breast again, sending small shocks until the bandages melted away to expose her flesh. "Then show me"

He ran his foot up higher. "Something wrong?" he teased

Even though Rheck wouldn’t deny that she was attracted to and loved this man she was still hurting a little bit in her breasts. She mewled softly.

Erza gasped gulped and then elicited a soft moan for him.  
“Wh-What’re you doing X?” She asked him embarrassed.

He began to leave sweet and gentle kisses along them before taking on in her mouth and sucking gently. 

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were all pent up..."

Rheck groaned loudly and arched her back as she grabbed his blonde hair and stroked it.

Erza groaned and grumbled and she sighed got up and waited for him to follow her.

He wasn't expecting her to be so receptive. Switching to her other breast before nibbling down again and again. "So, what do you want me to tackle next?" he teased. 

He paid for their meals before following her outside of the establishment with eager bumps in his step

“Ahh Laxus please! You’re not done yet with my chest!” Rheck mewled like a cat.

Erza decided to take his hand and see what he would do now as she gazed up into his masked face.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's hope these hospital beds are sturdy" he grinned as he kissed her deeply before squashing her breasts together and sucking as hard as he could.

He happily squeezed it in return. "...Shall we return to yours?"

Rheck held his head closer to her chest and began to shout and scream his name out in in pure delight.

Erza nodded and once she unlocked her front door she turned on the lights and began to sway her hips as she walked inside.

"Damn your tits are so tasty" he growled as he sucked on them relentlessly. Nibbling all the way down like he was trying to force milk out of them.

He undid his blazer as well as loosened his mask. She lived in quite a nice place…

And that it did happen. Rheck felt milk coming out of her nipples and went straight into his mouth as she whimpered softly.

Erza began to take off all of her clothes for him in like a little bit of s show made for his eyes only. She was soon naked.

He grew addicted to her taste as he was squeezing out more and more of her milk into his mouth. All the while he pressed a finger between her legs.

He tossed his mask aside while he got on the sofa and stroked himself. "Holy shit"

“Ahh oh my god Laxus! I love you! I love you so much!” Rheck blurted out as she felt her cum leaking out of her opening.

Erza then walked over to him and sat down on his hardened aroused member.  
“How badly do you want me X?” She whispered huskily into his ear and bit it.

"Mmmm, back at you" he grinned as he stripped her down until she was totally naked before his eyes. "That's a pretty pussy you have here" he grinned as he kissed it

He felt his cock nearly cut through his clothing. "More than anything" he growled as he suddenly pulled her deep into a frantic kiss

Rheck blushed at his confession and at his compliment. She let out another mewl.

Erza ripped his pants and boxers off of him and started stroking and rubbing his dick.

A second later he stuffed his mouth between her legs and began to suck as hard as he could on her folds, his tongue drilling deep.

It was revealed that he was packing a solid ten inches. "Erza..." he panted before he grasped her breast and shoved it into his mouth

Rheck gripped and clenched the bedsheets tightly as she arched her back again squeaking and moaning softly.

Erza grinned as she held onto his thighs as she moaned and she began to suck his shaft and put it into her mouth.

He spread her legs wide while his tongue went as deep as possible, licking her out hard while drinking down all her juices. The sensation was so good he was hard as a rock already.

"FUCK!" he cried out. He was a little disappointed when she moved her chest away from him, however, he melted when she began to suck him off good

Rheck climaxed into his mouth as she screamed out hard and then blushed and panted.

Erza began to deep throat him and caressed his length with her masterful hands as she squeezed it tightly.

He licked her up before kissing all the way back up to her chest. "That's what I can do in ten minutes. Imagine what I can do in a night."

He had always thought Erza as someone who was a romantic, but it seemed she had a hell of a dirty side, his cock spilling into the back of her throat while he kept his fingers through her hair

Rheck blushed and nodded beet red as she was panting and sweating.

Erza took his dick out of her mouth and swallowed down all of his cum.

Unable to hold back any longer l, he stripped himself down to expose his naked body before her. Hard as could be be.

He pulled her all the way down to his base before keeping her head there as he flooded her mouth

Rheck wanted so badly now to enter her she shuddered and twitched in lust.

Erza swallowed and gulped down even more of his juices and she smirked licking her lips.

Pressing his hands into her medium sized chest once again, it wasn't long before he shoved his thick member as deep inside her as he could in one go.

"May I return the favour?" he grinned as he kissed her deeply

Rheck since she was a Virgin felt pain as she cried some tears and she whimpered in pain.

Erza kissed his lips passionately and roughly back wrapping her arms around his neck.

He could feel a slow trickle of blood fall down from the impact, but he knew how to correct it. His electricity dampened her nerves so she would feel less pain and more pleasure, leading him to start pounding away like crazy. 

Even if he could taste himself, her kisses were volcanic. He moaned hard as he fell back onto the sofa with her kissing him deep. "Aren't you a dom" he teased

“Ahh ahh Laxus! Fuck that feels so effin good!!!” Rheck screamed out as she scratched his shoulders.

Erza just smirked at that and nodded sliding his now hard erection into her opening and she began to ride him cowgirl style.

"That's it baby...take it slow" he groaned as he rammed himself deeper and deeper without pause, hitting inside her womb. 

His hands clung to her amazing ass. "Holy hell...how many have taste this..." he blushed hard as his ten inches filled her all the way up

Rheck arched her back as she raked her nails down his shoulders and down his chest wrapping her legs around his waist moaning loudly.

Erza now began to bounce up and down on him as she started to suck on his neck trying to leave her mark with hickeys and bruises.

She was now latched onto him. Laxus reached down to stroke along her back while also hammerng his way inside of her again and again, sparks flying between the sheets. 

Spanking her over and over, he reached up grasp one of her large breasts before stuffing it in his mouth and drinking hard

Rheck elicited some more mewls and whimpers arching her back in delight and in pleasure as she gripped the sheets.

Erza moaned softly at that as she straddled him up and down and her butt cheeks were now red as hell with his hand prints.

"You feel good baby? You getting close?" he teased as he stroked his thick member, again and again, his mouth leaning over to kiss and along her neck. 

Her breasts were so big as he stuffed his face deep into them. He could hardly believe she was his. "Oh god this feels so good...!"

Rheck nodded and pretty soon she felt her release and she orgasmed hard all over his shaft inside her whimpering and then groaning.

Erza was now getting tired and said to him that he could do the rest if he wanted to as she grinded against his hips slowly then faster.

"I'm close too..." he teased hard as he found himself hammering into her hot womb, soon as he found himself unleashed a shocking amount inside her. So much so that he might get her knocked up...

"Running out of steam?" he grinned as he trapped both nipples in her mouth while he hammered into her as much as could

Rheck just realized he came into her hard. She moaned out softly.  
“Laxus ahh please! I don’t wanna get pregnant yet!”

Erza nodded and she started to shout and scream in pleasure and in lust gripping onto his hips as she arched her back.

He chuckled at this before he pulled out, watching a thick stream pour out of her. "How was that?" he teased as he patted her stomach. 

Wrapping his arms around her thick waist, his teeth gnashed along her nipples until they were covere din bites, all before he ended up exploding hard inside

“Th-that was amazing and awesome! Fuck it felt so good!” Rheck said panting hard as she grew exhausted.

Erza reached her high and her juices collided with his as she did one final mewl and she looked down to see her breasts were all bruised.

He snuggled up behind her before he caressed her sensitive features. "Give me ten minutes and we can go again if you want" he chuckled. 

Panting hard inside of her chest. "We should...take this to the bedroom..."

Rheck just grew so tired she shook her head no. She still needed to rest.  
“Laxus maybe tomorrow ok? I’m still sore and now tired and I need rest.”

Erza suddenly got up off of him sliding him out of her as she told him to follow her to her bedroom.  
“Maybe tomorrow ok? I’ve had a long day and I need some sleep right now.”

"Guess we will see about that" he grinned as he snuggled up to her. These nurses were going to be in for quite a shock when they discovered the extra guest tomorrow. 

Following her up the stairs, he soon found himself sliding on top of her in her bed, her chest being the perfect pillow

Rheck nodded giggling as she closed her eyes and she drifted off to sleep. The nurses were gonna be mad her bandages were off her now.

Erza laid down on her back after she got in her bed out some blankets and covers over them and stroked his cheeks kissing it and then fell asleep,

The dawn came quickly, leading to Laxus make an early rise. Yawning softly, he slipped out of the bed, deciding he would go shower, while also making plans to have her move in. 

X was a heavy sleeper, and so still had his face deep in her chest by the time the morning came

Rheck saw that Laxus wasn’t in the bed with her and suddenly she heard the water in the shower running. She stretched and decided to lay in bed some more.

Erza opened her eyes waking up as she saw that X was still on her breasts like a freakin pillow. She sighed then she smiled and she scratched his head.

Don’t forget about Sting. Sting wanted her too lol

The hospital shower was way too cold, but he didn't mind since he got some blushing looks from the nurses. "Come on you, we need to get you cleaned" he smirked as he came back in with a grin.

Eventually he stirred and looked up at her face. "Oh, I'm having that dream again"

“Ugh five more minutes please Laxus! I’m way too comfy to get out of bed!” Rheck mumbled and groaned.

Erza tried to get up and slide from underneath him smiling.  
“It’s not a dream X. It was real last night was all real,” she said to him.

"Do you need some motivation?" he grinned as he kissed down her body, over and over until he licked along her swollen folds. 

He reached over to pull her into an embrace. "...Hmmm...just might need to check that" he teased as he began to kiss her as deeply as he could

“Ahh Laxus please ahh! Ok I’m getting out of bed!” Rheck said moaning softly as she sat up.

Erza widened her eyes but she smiled into the kiss and kissed him roughly back stroking his cheeks.

"There we go" he grinned as he lifted her up over his shoulder while his hand gripped along her cheeks as hard as he could. "Damn...last night was awesome" he teased. 

Pulling her back onto the bed, she was kissing so hard he could barely feel his tongue. He could get used to this

Rheck mewled softly at this.  
“You should carry me like a princess Laxus. Not like a sack of potatoes!”

Erza kissed him passionately back biting his bottom lip and molding her mouth to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He couldn't help but laugh about this. "A princess huh? Did you always dream of being taken by the big bad dragon?" he grinned as he held her out in his arms easily. 

X could only moan in bliss as his hands snaked around her muscular waist as their kiss continued. Their tongues at war.

Rheck just tried to hide her blushing red face in her hands and she nodded and held onto him.

Erza now french kissed him her tongue entwining over and around his fighting for dominance.

"Wish granted" he grinned as he placed her in the shower with him. "So tell me, want me to go and zap that Sabertooth freak?" he asked while he held her close.

"Damn that's good..." he blushed" as he sucked on her tongue while she pinned him. "Is it a little too late to ask you to be...well...mine?"

Rheck just remembered what happened with her and Sting yesterday. She began to shake uncontrollably. She was still a little bit afraid of him now after what he did to her.

Erza nodded happily and she licked his neck and bit it softly smirking now.  
“I am yours and you are now mine now and forever,” she exclaimed.

"Hey, hey...I got you" he said with unusual comfort as he held her close, face in his large chest while he stroked along her body. "You're stronger than him" 

"...This is the best day of my life" he teased as he kissed her neck. "I'll make us breakfast after a shower, if you can stand"

(Ok)

Rheck nodded and clung onto him and then she gazed up into his gray eyes.  
“You think I’m stronger than him?” She asked him.

Erza nodded and got up easily with no pain at all. She walked to her shower and she turned on the water as she motioned for him to go over there.

"Of course, if you've got the conviction you can be stronger than anyone" he said before he pulled her up into his embrace, kissing her like a while animal while her perfectly formed ass rested in his hands. 

"Damn she's good" he grinned as he followed her inside, only to fall to his knees and kissing along her stomach

Rheck smiled into the kiss and kissed him passionately back as she pressed her forehead against his and she began to moan again.

Erza moaned softly as she tried to wash her body to no avail. She just giggled as she tried to get him off of her playfully.

"You taste good..." he teased as he stroked her down while they became soaked with the hot water, his fingers stroking over every inch of her. 

"You sure you don't need me to clean down here?" he grinned as he kissed along her thick pubic hair

Rheck’s crotch was pubic hair free as she mewled softly as her legs were turning into jelly.  
“This isn’t getting me cleaned you know!”

Erza blushed and she sighed.  
“Go ahead if that’s what you wanna do to me then fine. Have at it,” she said grinning back at him.

"Just give it a while" he grinned as he soaped his hands up before starting to stroke and lather her body as he pinched her nipples and coated her with soapy residue. 

"As you wish ma belle" he ginned as he pressed his tongue deep inside her. Pedestrians outside were wondering why they could hear moaning from Erza's apartment

Rheck just closed her eyes relaxed and calm down as she whimpered at how great it freakin felt.

Erza didn’t care if anyone heard as she tried to stand firm and strong but her knees were giving out as she groaned loudly.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" he teased as he made sure to rub all of her down. "The Guild will freak when they see you've got me on your arm" he teased as he patted her behind. "You can wash me if you want"

Sucking her down as much as he could, he kissed her all the way up to her lips again before stroking through her crimson hair. "I think I might be addicted to you"

Rheck nodded getting shy and blushed again as she soaped up her hands and she started to clean him everywhere.

“And I to you as well. I love you so much X!” Erza said as she whimpered and growled in pleasure and in delight.

He was very much enjoying this, hence while he placed his arms behind his head so she could explore his torso along with his raging manhood. "Are't you delicate" 

Biting and sucking her lower lip, he pressed her to the edge of the shower while he pressed himself against her. "Keep sweet talking me and I'll have to rock your world again..."

Rheck nodded and she made sure to get everywhere including his crotch and his member.

Erza just moaned in response to that into the kiss and groped his butt cheeks roughly.

Laxus then...moaned. Almost like he was a fair maiden. In truth he wasn't used to the sensation, and as a result he was groaning over and over. 

He like that. "As you wish" he moaned as he found himself grasping both of her tits hard before he pressed himself inside her once again, feeling her muscular womanhood suck him in like a vortex

Rheck then stopped what she was doing and after rinsing herself off tried to get out of the shower.

Erza screamed his name out in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she threw her head back.

Teasing him like that was going to get her in trouble. After they had washed and dressed themselves, Laxus then got an earful from the nurses about taking her out of her bed, forcing him to leave for the day...

Making love while standing up was far different, since he held her weight and strength in his hands. It still felt amazing though, unashamed of himself while around her. Moaning in her war how much he loved her

Rheck got dressed after the nurses rebandaged her wounds and she was discharged and free to go. She walked back to her place.

Erza arched her back while her whole body twitched and shuddered in lust and in love for him as she shouted out his name once again.

There was someone there waiting for her. Sting growled as he saw her. "I want a rematch" he declared, it was obvious that he had been bandaged up as well from the attack. 

A few of the Guildmates had to wonder while Erza showed up twenty minutes late to the meeting...along with X on her shoulder. He was in his mask and outfit, but looked exhausted.

Rheck shook her head no and ignored him as she continued to walk away from him not paying him any attention.

Erza smirked proudly and apologized profusely and said she was sorry for being late. It wasn’t like her at all.

"...Huh? Hey!" he called out as he chased after her, not used to being ignored. 

While the meeting went on, X crawled to the bar for a drink. "I am...so not used to that..."

Rheck just turned her head and gave him a death glare.  
“Talking trash about fairy tail was a big mistake on your part! I never wanna see you again! I’m not fighting you again!”

That’s when Minerva walked into the guild hall and asked them if they knew where Sting went off to at all. She waved at Erza and smiled at her.

"That was...!" he growled. "I was just...annoyed about the Grand Magic Games is all...I..." he snarled. "I WANT TO INVITE YOU ON A DATE! ALRIGHT?!" he snapped. 

He blinked as he looked up at her. The Queen with the Spacial Magic. He had heard Erza had taken her out in a fight once during the Grand Magic Games. She was totally exotic.

“Yeah right! As if I’d ever go on a date with you! Now leave me alone and go away!” Rheck said turning to go to fairy tail.

Minerva noticed X after chatting with Erza for a bit and she walked up to him smiling at him.  
“Hey there um you wouldn’t happen to know where Sting is now do you?”

"...This means war..." he growled as he went to assemble a back up plan. He had a few in mind...

"Hmm? Sting? Who's that?" he asked as he drank a pint of beer before pressing the cold glass between his legs. Breathing a sigh of relief

Rheck was walking back to the guild hall and see if Laxus was there at all. She sighed and didn’t like Sting at all.

Minerva told him about his description to him to see if maybe that would jog any memories of what happened yesterday.

Before she could go any further a hand reached around her mouth and squeezed until she was losing consciousness. "Now you are mine" he grinned as he led her out towards his home. 

"Oh yeah - think I cut up his pretty little face once" he chuckled as he finished his drink. "Are you looking for revenge or a good time?"

Rheck lost consciousness. She blacked out and didn’t know what was happening or who just kidnapped her.

Minerva just blinked at him and she blushed lightly.  
“Not revenge but I guess a good time. I’ve never been with anybody before,” she said blushing.

When she awoke, Sting had set up a table with beautiful food, plenty of white roses, and it looked like he had forced Rogue to set up a sit-in band to provide soft music for them. "Ta da!" he grinned. 

He had been joking, and so was blushing wild under his mask. "I...mean...uh...sorry but I'm with Erza and..." unaware that he was confessing to Erza's main rival who loved to tease her

Rheck woke up and tried to teleport out of there as she could easily do but anti magic cuffs were on her wrists. She growled at him.  
“Let me go you freak!” 

Minerva just blushed and then her frown turned somewhat into a smile.  
“I know but maybe if you don’t mind you can try me out for a little bit,” she said as her hand stroked his masked face.

"...Can you at least acknowledge all the effort I have put into this!" he growled as he pressed himself on her lap. "Why can't you enjoy your time here" he snarled as he grasped her breast. 

Anything he tried to say to counter this was crossed away as she stroked him, aware that her chest and dark skin was just as luscious as Erza. "I...just...uh..." he was hers

Rheck couldn’t help but let out a moan. She sighed sadly wishing Laxus was here to save her.  
“Wh-What do you think you’re doing?” 

Minerva picked him up bridal style and teleported to her place in Fiore as she threw him onto her bed and she crawled on top of him.

"Showing you what you're missing out on" he grinned as he revealed both of her tender tits before starting to bide and suck on them like the rabid dragon that he was. 

"Ugh! I ...uh...!" he gulped as her magic stripped his outfit and mask away so he was naked before her. She was so intoxicating that he could barely move. She might have even been thicker than Erza…

“B-but I already belong to someone! Sting please stop!” Rheck said mewling in lust.

Minerva got naked and she climbed onto his lap as she rocked her body over his aching erection and she kissed and sucked on it rabidly.

He didn't seem to be listening, as instead he opened up her top to reveal her luscious pair, starting to suck and bite her nipples like a madman. 

Her large lips were like silk as they ran over his hardened cock. "Oh shit...!"

Rheck tried to break free of her restraints but couldn’t break free. She started to moan out and she mewled too.

Minerva smirked as she bobbed her head up and down and she deep throated him sucking on his girth.

"You seem to like it forceful" he teased as he licked along her nipple before he found himself pressing his manhood out so she could inhale its scent. 

He didn't want to but he couldn't help but compare both ladies in his life, and so far Minerva was killing it as oral. "God so good...!"

Rheck didn’t want to do that so she didn’t and she started to cry but also whimper too as her body was betraying her.  
“Why Sting? Why’re you doing this?” She sobbed.

Minerva smirked as she bobbed her head up and down so more trying so hard to get him to orgasm into her mouth. She stopped but still had his dick inside her mouth.

"Because you deserve to be mine. You should be mine. And I won't allow you to be lost to anyone else" he growled as he sucked on them so hard that they were stretching. 

His manhood was coated in her thick lipstick. "Oh my god...please...don't stop...baby that feels...so good!" he panted hard as he stroked her head.

“B-but Sting Laxus already claimed me!” Rheck said groaning out as a few more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Minerva nodded and she continued to suck and even bite down on his shaft really roughly and hard in her mouth with her teeth.

"It can be undone..." he growled. "And I don't want you to talk about him" he snarled as he pressed his cock deep into her mouth and stuffed it deep into her throat. 

Eventually the sensation was too much for him to bear as he found himself unloading into her tender cheeks, almost spilling it out of her nose.

Rheck was forced to suck on his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down while she cried still. She freakin hated this.

Minerva gulped and swallowed down all of his cum and spit his dick out so that way she could finally breathe properly.

Grasping the back of her head over and over as her mouth was so good. "You're starting to get into this, I can feel you sucking me down little lady" he teased. 

He was almost drained from the experience to the point he could barely move. "Damn..." he panted as he struggled to get up

Rheck just bit down hard on his member inside her mouth hoping he’d take it out of her mouth already.

Minerva was naked as she waited for him to do something to her now. It was her turn to receive some pleasure.

"YOOOOW!" he snapped as he pulled it out of her mouth as he found himself rolling on the floor. "The hell is wrong with you!" 

Blushing softly before he pulled her ober, though it wasn't long before he pressed her ass on his face, leading him to pressing his tongue deep into her tanned pussy.

Rheck just grinned. She finally got that horrendous thing out of her mouth. She breathed and panted softly.

Minerva just started to elicit some long wanton moans for him as she tried to keep her balance.

"You think this is funny" he snarled, wondering if she was starting to enjoy his rather rough treatment, hence why he grasped her breast again and pressed her nipple inward. 

"You taste...really...good..." he mumbled from below as he grasped her as sin the process. He wondered why she had chosen to have her fun with him

But for Rheck it was the complete opposite. She hated all this. She didn’t want any of this but she moaned anyway.

Minerva let out some languid mewls this time as she gripped onto something for support as she looked away from him.

Gotta go be back later

"You deserve a dragon can tame you" he grinned as he bit into her neck while pressing four fingers into her sweet womanhood. She smelled so good. 

Seemed that she wasn't used to this kind of pleasure, leading him to start to kiss and lick along her tender pussy

Rheck was about to protest but ended up moaning and whimpering in pleasure instead.

Minerva moaned and began to groan loudly as she arched her back and spread her legs open.

He began to finger her over and over while kissing deeply. Moaning hard, biting her lower lip. Enjoying how wet she was feeling between his fingers. 

Sucking hard along her folds, nibbling gently, drinking again and again as her exotic juices poured down his throat.

Rheck couldn’t help but moan and mewl after mewl and whimper too as she arched her back.

Minerva kept on climaxing and orgasming into his eager mouth as she moaned wantonly.

It seemed that she was getting close, to the point where the white dragon ended up pressing another finger inside of her for good measure. 

He drank her down over and over until she had released two loads, but it was clear that he couldn't be satisfied with just using his tongue. "I need your Sabertooth cunt" he teased

“Sting please! That’s way too many fingers in me ahh!” Rheck said mewling and groaning out. She orgasmed.

Minerva just blushed beet red at that and nodded as she told him to take her already as she waited.

He curled his fingers inside her as she released to give her an aftershock of pleasure. "So tell me, does that mean you want more?"

"Impatient little mage aren't you?" he grinned as he pinned her to the bed before he began to press his cock as deep as he could in a single go.

Rheck just spat in his face giving him a death glare.  
“You’ll never be as good as Laxus! Laxus is the only one I will ever love!” She growled.

Minerva cried and whimpered a little bit as she was adjusting and getting used to his size and length. A few tears escaped her eyes as she gripped the sheets.

"Let's see!" he growled as he pressed his cock as hard as he could until he was right into their womb, and the two began to fuck hard in the chair. It was tough and beautiful. 

"A-Are you okay?" he blushed hard as he kissed along thick lips while he began to slowly slide himself inside her again and again. "Has it been long since you had a man?"

Rheck just cried out in pain as it hurt as hell. She arched her back and pressed her back into the chair as she moaned hurting.

“T-to be honest actually I’ve never had sex with a man before. Y-you’re my first time,” Minerva said stuttering and blushing light pink as she moaned.

He wasn't as large as Laxus, but he was able to hammer on through, hitting a variety of her g-spots in the process. He was getting dangerously close...

He blinked as he blushed hard. "I...didn't know"

“Sting please! You don’t even love me!” Rheck said as she sobbed and cried some more.

Minerva told him to start thrusting since she adjusted to him now. She waited again.

"Of course I love you idiot!" he growled hard as he kissed her hard while he fucked her into the chair.

Flipping her over onto all fours, he got his hands deep into her ass before thrusting in wildly

Rheck moaned and mewled some more as her eyes widened. She wished Laxus was here to save her.

Minerva gripped the bed sheets for support as she whimpered and screamed out in pleasure.

From there, he decided to settle things in the bedroom. "Hope you enjoy" he smirked as he not only tied her hands behind her back, but also provided a blindfold to keep her occupied, all the while he bent he ronto the bed and began to go to town 

"Here we...go...!" he howled as he found himself panting hard as he ended up unleashing his thick member explode inside of her

“Ahh Sting! I can’t see! What’re you doing?!” Rheck said moaning as she arched her back.

Minerva wasn’t done yet though. She flipped them over and she began straddling him. She didn’t climax yet.


End file.
